Hiding Behind Myself
by asianbaby2010
Summary: Kagome Higurashi just moved to Kyoto with her little brother... her first day of school is interesting, especially when you meet the most popular guy in school, Inuyasha...
1. Chapter 1

My name is Jennifer… I really don't want n e flames, but constructive criticism is good… so, if there's n e thing I can do better, you could tell me and it would be much appreciated…

A few things you might need to know…

This is my very first fan fiction…

I have no idea about how I'm going to go about this

I'm Filipino

I don't own InuYasha or Christina Milian's song, "Until I get over you"

Key… 'Thoughts', "speech", _exaggeration_, "SHOUTING" (can also be bold

Chapter 1, Hiding Behind Myself, Oct. 21, 2005

'Great, just great. Another school year, except this time, I'm alone,' Kagome thought to herself.

'My first day and I'm already lost within 5 minutes. I hope no one notices.'

Kagome Higurashi was 16 and a senior, having skipped two grades. She just moved to Kyoto from Tokyo at the end of the summer. She had deep sapphire blue eyes, long wavy onyx colored hair down to her waist, and a perfect figure.

Kagome found her way to the office and went inside the room. She approached the secretary and said softly," Excuse me miss, I'm Kagome Higurashi and I'm new here. May I please have my schedule?"

The secretary, Ms. Kaede, was dressed in black baggy pants and a white loose fitting shirt. She looked up from her files and smiled. "Aye child, over this way please," she said kindly.

Kagome followed Ms. Kaede around her desk and into the backroom where the student's information was located. As Ms. Kaede rummaged around the filing cabinets, Kagome inspected the room. It looked to be a psychiatrist's office with the cushioned long chair on one side and a lay-z-boy chair on the other.

Ms. Kaede turned around with a piece of paper in hand and said," Here's thy schedule, Kagome dear, and also take a map of thy school so ye won't get lost."

Kagome bowed and said,"Arigatou gozaimasu, Kaede-sama. I'm already late as it is. Arigatou again, and abayo," Kagome said as she left the office. She headed for first period in room 715.

'Hmm… English. This could be interesting. Ooh! I get music _and_ art! I can't wait,' she thought as she looked over her schedule. She took a deep breath, exhaled, and then opened the door to her new classroom.

Everyone inside the classroom looked up to see who opened the door.

"Ah… you must be the new student we were expecting. Please present yourself to the class. Oh, my name is Miss Miyashi, by the way," Miss Miyashi said to Kagome.

My name is Kagome Higurashi. I moved from Kyoto and I live with my little brother, Souta," Kagome said as she stood in front of the class, with her head down. She wore a hood over her head never once looked up.

Ms. Miyashi looked for an open desk and spotted one.

"Miss Higurashi, please sit next to Sango Taijyia. Sango, will you please raise your hand?"

A girl in the back of the class raised her hand and Kagome walked over to her seat. After she got settled, she looked over at Sango, but she seemed to be ignoring Kagome.

-Kagome's P.O.V.-

'Good, she's ignoring me. But… it wouldn't hurt to have at least one friend here,' I thought to myself. Sighing, I turned to face the teacher. I look passed her and read the dry erase board. We're studying poetry, one of my favorites. I hear Miss… Miyashi I think it was, call my name. I kept my head down, but still manage to look at her.

-Regular P.O.V.-

"Yes, Miss Miyashi?" Kagome was still quiet with a hint of surprise laced within her soft voice.

"Kagome, we're studying poetry this month. Do you know any that you feel has an important meaning behind its words?"

"Umm… ye-yea… I-I think I do," Kagome said shakily, though still soft and quiet.

"Would you please stand up and recite it clearly and loud enough for the whole class to hear? I'm as sure as ever that you have a very beautiful voice, Miss Higurashi."

At the last comment, the class snickered silently to themselves. When they finally stopped laughing, Kagome stood up wearily, still keeping her head down.

"The poem is called "If I Can Stop One Heart from Breaking" by Emily Dickinson," Kagome said softly, but loud enough for the class to hear. "It goes like this…

If I can stop one heart from breaking,

I shall not live in vain.

If I can ease one life the aching

Or cool one pain

Or help one fainting robin

Unto his nest again,

I shall not live in vain."

The class was shocked to say in the least. They all thought her voice to be ugly and scratchy since she was so quiet. The teacher tried to suppress a grin. She was a neko-youkai and her class for 3rd period was full of humans. She could tell Kagome was a strong and extremely pure miko, one of the most powerful in a few centuries.

"Miss Higurashi, do you know the meaning of the poem? Wonderfully said by the way," Miss Miyashi complemented.

Kagome fidgeted with her hands before answering softly," I think it means when your out there living your life, help out when you can and when you die, you know that you lived for a cause and changed lives along the way."

"Good job Kagome. Impressive. You may sit down now. Alright class. The bell will be ringing soon, so your homework is to find a poem and write its meaning down to recite and present it to the class tomorrow. Kagome, this does not apply to you. Until the bell rings, you may all chat quietly.

The class filled with hushed voices. 'I might as well memorize my schedule while I'm here. Doesn't look like anyone's gonna talk to me anyway,' Kagome thought to herself. She felt around in her black sweatshirt's pocket and pulled out her schedule. Looking at it, she sighed.

'Geeze… just my luck to have my favorite subjects spread throughout the day,' Kagome thought, exasperatedly. She peered down at her schedule again; yup, still the same:

1st: AP CalculusTrigonometry/1hr./R:615A

2nd: Miko studies (advanced)/1½ hrs. /Field

3rd: AP English/1hr./R:715B

4th: B-lunch/Free Period/50 min/Cafeteria

5th: Music Homeroom/1½/R: 903B

6th: Boys and Girls Atheltics/1¼ hrs. /Gym

7th: Art II/ 1 hr. / R: 521A

8th: AP Chemistry/ 55 min. / R: 811A

'Damn it… ah, well, at least I have lunch next.'

Just then, the bell rang, signaling the dismissal for lunch. Getting up sluggishly, Kagome slung her backpack onto her shoulder while sighing to herself.

"Hey, Kagome? Can I talk to you for a bit?"

"Sure, Miss Miyashi, just lemme pack up the rest of my stuff," Kagome said.

"Please Kagome, just call me Mina when we're not in class," Miss Miyashi responded.

"Alright. What did you need Mina-san?" Kagome fidgeted nervously.

"May I see your face? Just this once, please," Mina pleaded.

Kagome kept her head down, twirling her fingers together for a few seconds before saying quietly,"Ano, I don't really feel comfortable with it just yet, Mina-san. But I can most definitely assure you that you will, one of these days," Kagome said, with slight determination in her voice.

"If you'll excuse me please, Mina-san, I'll see you tomorrow.

"But of course. See you later Miss Higurashi."

Kagome made her way through the hallway, keeping her head down. She accidentally bumped into someone. As she picked herself off of the floor, she said," Shitsureishimashita. I wasn't watching where I was going. Please, forgive me."

"You better be sorry, you little bitch! You ruined my brand new shoes you stupid little whore. How dare you run into me, Kikyo Yamuro! I should-"

"Shut the fuck up, you slut. You know what? I take back my apology, so go fuck yourself. I'm obviously not the whore here, Ms. Micro mini skirt, so just screw off. I don't care who the fuck you are, but no one messes with me and gets away with it. I've tried to be polite, but you just fucked up. So, if you'll _please_ excuse me, I'll have to spend the chunks of my life you didn't waste, over there," Kagome said calmly, though inside she was raging. Though she never once looked up, she knew she scared Kikyo, or whatever her name was.

'Grr… stupid asshole! She doesn't even know me! Geeze… gotta calm down, Kag-girl,' Kagome thought to herself.

She decided to skip lunch and opted for looking around the school. So far she found 5 of her other classes. She was about to open the door to the music room when the bell rang for dismissal to the next class. Sighing contently, Kagome opened the door. She was greeted by the teacher, whom she found out was named Mr. Teki.

"Hello! Are you by any chance Miss Higurashi?" At her nod, he continued. "Excellent! Alright, we're already starting music presentations, so when everyone gets settled down, you are to sing a song of your choice, with or without, an instrument."

Just then, the first couple of students came through the doorway and went to their seats. When the bell rang, and everyone got settled down, Mr. Teki announced her presence.

"Alright class. Today we have a new student, Miss Kagome Higurashi. She will be singing a song for us as her project, so everyone keep quiet and pay attention. Now, Kagome if you would please get started.

"Hai," Kagome said quietly as she took her place behind the piano. Her hands tested the keys, and then swept over them, hitting the right keys at the right time. Suddenly, she started singing into the microphone, her voice capturing the attention of many.

1st verse:

Woke up today thinking of you

Another night that I made my way through

So many dreams still left in my mind

But they can never come true

I press rewind and remember when

I close my eyes and I'm with you again

But in the end I can still feel the pain every time I hear your name

Everyone in the school must have heard her voice. The youkai and hanyou students stopped what they were doing, too caught up to pay attention to their assignments. The human and holy students also stopped to see what was up with their classmates and they too heard the beautiful voice that was Kagome Higurashi.

Chorus:

The sun won't shine since you went away

Seems like the rain's falling everyday

There's just one heart, where there once was two

But that's the way it's gotta be,

'Til I get over you…

2nd verse:

Walked through the park in the evening air

I heard a voice and I thought you were there

I run away but I just can't escape

Memories of you everywhere

They say that time will dry the tears

But true love burns for a thousand years

Give my tomorrows for one yesterday

Just to know that I can have you here

Kagome had her head down with her eyes closed in concentration. This had been her favorite song since her first break-up, so she began to memorize it. She was caught up in the music and too afraid to look up at her classmates, thinking her voice would be horrible. But if she had, she would have seen the look of amazement upon their faces.

Chorus:

The sun won't shine since you went away

Seems like the rain's falling everyday

There's just one heart, where there once was two

But that's the way it's gotta be,

'Til I get over you…

Bridge:

When will this river of tears stop fallin'?

Where can I run so I won't feel alone?

Can't walk away when the pain keeps callin'

I've just gotta take it from here on my own

But it's so hard to let go…

Across the school, a hanyou, InuYasha, immediately fell in love with her voice. The look on his face was one of sheer contentment, but no one saw. 'I've got to find out who that is!'

Chorus:

The sun won't shine since you went away

Seems like the rain's falling everyday

There's just one heart, where there once was two

But that's the way it's gotta be,

'Til I get over you…

Kagome finished playing and slowly opened her eyes, staring at the keys. There was silence all around her, until suddenly, a student broke out clapping. She smiled inwardly. 'At least it's going to be a fun year.'

Next chapter: InuYasha finally meets Kagome and finds out that she's the one who was singing. Kikyo overhears and gets jealous...

A/N: I kno, i kno... sounds like the some of the other stories here, but it will be different, i can guarentee…n e wayz... that was the first chapter of my first fanfic. I'll have little page breakers here and there whenever there's a scene change… and at the end of the chapter, there'll be a summary of the next chapter… if you liked this story, look out for my next 2, "Midnight Seduction" and "Yearbook Pictures"… the first chap. of Midnight Seduction should be out pretty soon!

asianbaby2010

p.s. if you want to kno my age, guess what the 2010 in my penname stands for…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello… it's been taking me a while to get this out… I was going to update yesterday, but I didn't have enough time… time is tight for me these days… what with school, homework, basketball games… and I just recently broke up with my boyfriend… actually that wasn't really time consuming, but that's just me… mmk, well responses for chapter 1:

To: Sango the kick ass demon slayer:

There's a specific reason why Sango's ignoring Kagome that will probably be revealed in the next chapter.

Avelyn Lauren:

Kagome's not shy, she's just withdrawn from the people around her… when she told off Kikyo, she spoke her mind to her… You'll find out why she stays away from people a little later in the story… as for your questions "How many of the students know that she's a miko and how many teachers?" Only the students with youkai blood and holy powers can sense the immense power radiating off of her… (I've always wanted to use the word immense)

**Oh and in the first chapter, I don't remember if I said Kagome was 16… I meant to change it to 17 before I posted the first chapter, but it slipped my mind… so I apologize and I want to make it known that Kagome IS 17 years old in this fic.**

Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form, own the anime InuYasha and it's characters…

**Hiding Behind Myself, ch. 2**

Sunday, November 20, 2005

"Souta-kun! I'm home!" Kagome yelled as she entered the entry hallway.

"'Gome-mama! You're finally home! Otooji said when you got here, you'd bring us to get ice-cream. Can we go now, okaa-san? Please?" Shippo pleaded, staring up at Kagome with his big, innocent, green eyes.

"Of course Shippo, we'll go get your uncle Souta and be on our way," Kagome replied warmly, smiling widely at her adopted son.

Shippo smiled widely, thinking of different ways to wake his uncle up. Finally deciding, he quickly ran upstairs, smiling mischievously. A few minutes later, a yell could be heard throughout the Higurashi Shrine. Laughing to herself, Kagome made her way upstairs to change and get money. A few minutes later, all three occupants of the shrine walked downstairs, smiling and laughing.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hey Shippo, what flavor do you want?" Kagome asked.

"I think I want the mint chocolate chip one, mama. The one from last time," Shippo replied, grinning from ear to ear.

"How 'bout you, Souta?"

"I think I'll get the homemade vanilla with chocolate chips," Souta said enthusiastically.

"Aright then." Turning to the vendor, she gave him their orders. A few seconds later, with their ice cream in hand, the trio made their way to the park only 5 minutes from their home.

"So, Souta. How was the first day of school? Make any new friends?" Kagome asked.

"Yea, just a few though. But my best friend is Kohaku Taijiya. He's really cool."

"The last name sounds familiar. I heard it somewhere before. Oh well, it'll come to me later." Kagome looked at her watch and was surprised to see it was already 7:10 p.m.

"Come on you guys. It's time to go home. Make sure you do all your homework, take a shower, then sleep," Kagome said, walking in the direction of their home.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo The Next Day OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome woke up with an annoying buzzing in her ear. Only a minute later did she realize it was her alarm clock. Getting up and getting ready, Kagome work Souta and Shippo up, telling them to get ready for school.

Dropping Souta off to the Junior High and Shippo to the Kindergarten took a little time. Soon, Kagome found herself seated in first period AP calculus/Trigonometry. The bell rang and students started to file into the classroom. A few minutes passed and everyone settle down.

"Alright class. Today we have 2 new students. Actually, it's one new and one old, if that makes any sense. Kagome Higurashi, please stand and introduce yourself," Mr. Watane said.

With a heavy sigh, Kagome stood up. "My name's Kagome Higurashi, I'm seventeen years old and live in a shrine."

Kagome sat back down and another student stood up.

"You already know me, but in case you don't, I'm InuYasha Takahashi," he said, gazing directly at Kagome. She didn't look up or make any movement to the familiarity of his last name.

'I don't know whether or not to be disappointed or relieved,' InuYasha thought. He already knew that she was the student who sang the day before, but also wanted to see what she looked like.

"I got a schedule change, that's why I'm here in the first place."

An appreciative laugh came from the rest of the students, except Kagome. She sat there, head down, reading his aura.

'Red, so he's hanyou, fleck of white, pure, for the most part anyway, silver/gold, pretty strong for a hanyou, I'd say. Probably stronger than some youkai. What's this? His aura's calling out to me. Wow, thinking about me already, is he? Cool. Mmm, it's really relaxing,' Kagome thought, closing her eyes.

The rest of the class went by smoothly, but through out the period, Kagome could feel a pair of eyes staring at the back of her head. The bell rang and Kagome sprang from her seat and hurried to her next class.

She made her way through the hallway, trying to find the doors that lead out to the field.

'Miko studies… should be easy enough. All that training's gonna come in handy now,' Kagome smirked to herself.

On the field she could see many students in different areas sparring against each other.

"Hello Kagome. We meet again," a voice behind her said. Turning around swiftly, Kagome accidentally lifted her eyes to get a good look at the intruder. Noticing that her face could be seen, Kagome quickly reverted her gaze to a patch of dark grass.

'Such beauty she has, why does she insist to hide?'

"Hello Kaede-san," Kagome said, breaking her out of her thoughts. "It's a pleasure to see you again. Are you the instructor for this class?" Kagome asked, seeing no other adult.

"Yes, I work only with miko's though. The others are probably inside preparing. I just wanted to see what level you're miko powers are on. Oh, before we start, do you specialize in any weapons or any distinct fighting styles?" Kaede asked. She sensed that Kagome had extensive training with her powers that had surpassed her own.

Kagome nodded her head slightly, decided to only show her face to her instructor, since it would be needed. "I've mastered many weapons, if you give me something, I could most likely use it in battle easily. I've even worked with slingshots and regular, off of the ground, sticks. My favorites, though, are the bow and arrows, sword, and Sais. I mastered about 4 different fighting techniques and am working on conquering 2 more."

"Alright, I'll be assigning you different instructors on different days of the week, since you're training is fast evolving. Now, grab a bow and a quiver of arrows and meet me at the target range," Kaede said.

-Kaede P.O.V-

"Kagome, please take a spot on the field where you feel you can easily get a bulls eye," I said, watching as Kagome made her way to the 75 ft. mark.

"Is it all right if I warm-up a bit Kaede-san? I haven't had a chance to shoot in a while," Kagome reasoned.

"Of course, it is not unheard of, Kagome dear. Please, take your time," I assured her.

I watched as she stepped directly on the 75 ft. mark and get into her shooting stance. She loaded the bow and I awaited the immense power to be unleashed. Kagome pulled the string and arrow back swiftly and let go just as fast, showing complete control over her powers. I glanced over to the target, amazed by the sight before me. The arrow was exactly in the middle, still quivering by the mere force of the shot.

-Regular P.O.V-

"Alright Kaede-san, I'm ready for the 125 mark. Am I going to need to show you my purifying abilities also?"

"Yes, please. It will help decide what level you're on," Kaede answered.

Kagome shot more arrows and made a perfect bulls-eye every time. Afterwards, Kaede tested her purification powers and she passed with flying colors, landing herself as a level 1 miko.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The day went off without a hitch so far. Kagome was using her free period in the library, looking through the shelves in hopes to find her favorite book, The Joy Luck Club. Finally finding the call number in the catalog, she reached on her tiptoes and lifted her head only to be captured by an amber gaze.

"Beautiful," was what was murmured by the owner of the eyes. They continued to look into each others eyes, jumping suddenly at the sound of a fallen book. Backing away and moving her stare to the carpeted floor. She grabbed the fallen book off the ground, seeing as it was her favorite, she tried to walk away to the check out line. Instead, she was rooted to the floor by a clawed hand at her write.

"Hello. I don't believe we've been properly introduced, I'm InuYasha. InuYasha Takahashi," InuYasha said extending his hand.

"Kagome," she replied quietly," I'm sorry, but I've got to go. Ja ne, InuYasha-sama."

Kagome stood up abruptly and hurried to the library doors, missing the look of complete longing and confusion upon InuYasha's face.

-InuYasha P.O.V-

'Why do I feel this way about someone I just met? I mean, yea she has a good voice, and she's really pretty, but why do I feel… drawn… to her? Keh… maybe she's not worth it. But then again, maybe she is. I want to get to know her better, so that's what I'll do.

-Regular P.O.V-

InuYasha exited the library in deep thought, missing the look of vengeance on Kikyo's face. "I will get your for dissing me and taking what's mine, Higurashi. Just wait.'

(Insert page breaker here)

Does n e one kno how to do those? page breakers i mean... if you do, PLEASE help me!

A/N: if this chapter is boring to you… don't worry… it's just a filler chapter… there maybe more throughout the story, but I don't kno for sure… b/c I'm just making this stuff up as I go along… ooh yea… for those of you who didn't kno, I'm 13 years old, turning 14 next year in Jan… whoa… I feel so young… n e wayz… here's the chapter 3 summary:

This chapter is focusing more on what's going on with Sango and Kikyo (nothing lesbian, though I have nothing against them) and a new student who knows Kagome.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey everyone!... I'm really surprised that so many people like my story so far!... there were a lotta hits when I logged on and checked my stats and there are a lot of reviews (or maybe it's just me) for just the third chapter… n e ways… I kno it's not the most original plot, but there's going to be a lot of twists along the way… ooh yes… **I have a question for authors:** How do you write your stories? Like… do you type it on the computer and just post it? Or do you write it down, type it, and then post it? … Cause I'm tryna figure out which way's easier… and so yea… thanks a lot! Ooh yea… also, should I put the review responses at the top or at the bottom of the chapter?... (that one's for everyone who reviews) THANKS!... do I type too much here?

**Everyone! I'm telling you now! I AM a 13 year old girl in Junior High, turning 14 in Jan. thanks for guessing!**

_**Review Responses:**_

**Mikimew:** I can try to do that, but I'm not sure if it will fit in because it would be highly unoriginal for me to do so… but I'll to my best to comply and make him in most of her classes. Also, you'll find out why Kagome keeps her head down a little later in the story… (I don't kno the real reason myself, but I assure you, it will all work out)

**Nomadgirl66:** Yes, Kagome adopted Shippo. The whole story behind that will come out in later chapters

* * *

Hiding Behind Myself, Chapter 3

Started on: Monday, November 28, 2005

Finished on: Friday, December 30, 2005

Music class had already started when Kagome finally found the room.

"Sorry sensei, I lost track of time and couldn't remember where the room was. Please, forgive me," Kagome said, bowing.

"Ah, Miss Higurashi, please take your seat, unless you can't remember where it is," Mr. Teki teased, getting laughter from his other students.

"No matter, we were just introducing a student that will be staying with us for the rest of the year. Class, InuYasha Takahashi. InuYasha Takahashi, class. Now, sit anywhere you want."

InuYasha looked around for a bit before resting upon Kagome's bowed head. He made a move to walk to the empty seat behind her, but a hand on his wrist stopped him. Looking down, he rolled his eyes at who he saw.

"Let me go Kikyo. I thought I already told you to stop bothering me," InuYasha said boredly.

"Inu, you know you want me back. So why do you keep fighting me with this?" Kikyo asked.

"You cheated, I broke it off, it's been over for a year, and besides, I've already got my eyes on someone else," InuYasha answered, glancing towards Kagome. He smiled a bit before he turned back to Kikyo, feeling his arm at his side.

"Who! I'll kill the slut that tried to take you away from me! I'll fucking kick her-"

"Kikyo. Will. You. Shut. Up! She's done nothing to you, so screw off." After that said and done, InuYasha took his chosen seat.

"Hey Kagome," InuYasha whispered. "Long time no talk." He cringed. 'Geeze, go and make a fool of yourself already. Way to go InuYasha. Gah, could I be anymore of an idiot! Keh. Dammit I've gotta stop talking to myself.'

"Hello InuYasha-san. How do you do?" Kagome asked.

"Great now that I'm talking to you. And please, just call me InuYasha."

"Alright, InuYasha," Kagome replied.

For the rest of the class period, Kagome and InuYasha whispered amongst themselves. Finally, the bell rang and Kagome headed to the gym for Athletics. She was passing an empty classroom when she was suddenly pulled inside. Kagome went without a fuss, recognizing the aura of her "kidnapper".

"Hello Kagome. I think we should talk."

"What about, Sango? Is something wrong? Whatever it is, you can tell me," Kagome said worriedly.

"I'm sorry to just pull you in here like that. About when we first met, I apologize for being rude. There are just so many things, too many rules to follow! I can't take it anymore, Kagome!" Sango exclaimed. Balls of tears were forming in the corners of her eyes, but before they could fall, Sango brushed them away with the back of her hand.

Kagome gasped sharply and brought her head up. Moving closer to Sango, she said," Sango-chan! You're obviously under stress. I'm sure you wouldn't wanna talk to me about something like this."

"No Kagome! This is ABOUT you! She's making me like this! She's going after everyone! I've had enough! I don't care anymore!" Sango cried hysterically.

"You have to help me, Kagome. Please, please, help me!"

"Wait, what's about me? Who, exactly is after you? You're not making any sense! I can't understand what you're talking about. Why don't you start over, from the beginning, please," Kagome suggested.

"Alright, I'm sorry Kagome-chan, but everything I'm about to tell you is totally and completely true."

Taking a deep breath, Sango opened her mouth to begin, but then the tardy bell rang.

"Damn. Listen, Sango, what class o you have next?"

"Boys and girls athletics, you?"

"Same. Let's go, I don't think coach'll go easy on us," Kagome said opening the classroom door.

"Come by my house this afternoon, here, lemme write down my address," Sango said, getting out a piece of paper.

"Okay," Kagome said," Is it alright if I bring a couple of people? I can't leave them alone."

"Yea, it's fine," Sango replied, handing Kagome the piece of paper.

"Thanks, now let's go before we get any later than we already are," Kagome panted out, running to the gym.

After school, Kagome picked up Souta and Shippo.

"Kagome-mama, where are we going?" Shippo asked.

"We're going to my friend's house for a little bit," Kagome replied, searching for Sango's street. Five minutes later, she came across Sakura Lane and went over to Sango's house. Walking up the steps, Kagome observed the outside. She had a medium sized house, with red bricks and three windows n the front. In the corner there was a small garden with a variety of flowers and what looked to be healing herbs.

"Hey nee-chan, whose house is this?" Souta asked.

"Sango's. Don't worry about it." Kagome knocked on the door and waited.

"Can I- Souta? What are you doing here, man? I thought you had to go somewhere," Kohaku said.

"Kohaku? I- I did have to go somewhere, so here I am. I didn't know you lived here," Souta replied.

"Hey, Kohaku, was it? Could you please get your sister? Sango lives here with you right?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, she does Miss…"

"Kagome," Souta filled in for her.

"Right, Miss Kagome, come in and make yourselves at home while I go get Sango," Kohaku said.

Stepping through the door, Kagome and Souta observed their surroundings. They noted the coffee table n the middle, the medium sized television set, and the comfortable looking couch with a matching chair set.

Hearing footsteps from the hallway, Kagome turned to see Sango and her brother.

"Souta, go chill somewhere. Sango and I need to talk for a little bit," Kagome said.

"Yea, Kohaku, show him around then go play some video games in your room or something," Sango added.

"Alright, come on Souta, my nee-chan just got me this really awesome game," Kohaku said excitedly, tugging Souta along.

Making sure they were both gone, Sango directed Kagome to one of the matching chairs and taking a seat opposite from her.

"I don't know where to start. Ano… I guess it all started when I moved here, about 2 years ago. I had just gotten my schedule and wasn't watching where I was going… "

**-Flashback-**

"You stupid- oh hi! You must be new here. I'm Kikyo Yamuro, and you are?"

"Ah… I'm Sango, pleased to meet you," Sango said, holding out her hand. After Kikyo made no move to shake it, Sango let her hand fall to her side.

"Let me give you some advice and choices… Sango," Kikyo said her name with disgust in her voice. "It's every person in this school for themselves. There are the jocks, Goths, punks, and so on. You're either one of them or an outcast. By the way you look now, you're an outcast. I can help you; you just have to roll with my crew."

Sango contemplated over her answer before she said," Yes."

**-End Flashback-**

"She had me do everything she needed, like kicking peoples asses, shopping, and all that junk. She found out that I'm poor and parentless, so she used it as blackmail against me. I couldn't get out," Sango continued.

"Why? That's a stupid reason to just give up, Sango. You shouldn't care if you're poor or whatever, you should be proud of whom you are," Kagome explained.

"Well duh, I know that now," Sango said playfully. "I'm just ready to break out and show everyone who I really am. I was so stupid back then," she sighed wistfully.

"Ano… I think I can help you with that Sango-chan. You gotta confront Kikyo about it. In front of the whole school even! You can show everyone the real Kikyo! Oh, change the way you dress too, you look sort of "punkish" to me," Kagome suggested.

"Exactly what I was thinking, Kagome-chan. I think we'll be really good friends!" Sango exclaimed.

"Me too! Now, let's go pick out your clothes," Kagome said enthusiastically. "Lemme ask you one thing first, though."

"Sure, but I wanna ask you something too," Sango answered.

"Why did Kikyo want you to go after me? I didn't do anything to her," Kagome said.

"I actually don't really know all the details. I think it was something about you 'stealing her man' or something. Anyway, my turn! How come you won't show anyone your face Kagome? You're beautiful from what I can tell, not that I like you like that or anything," Sango stammered.

Kagome laughed gleefully.

"It's nothing to worry about San-chan, just something that happened a long time ago. You know what? We're more alike than ya think Sango." And with that Kagome pulled Sango along the hallway, trying to find her room.

* * *

After she picked out Sango's outfit, Kagome, Souta, and Shippo went home.

At school, Kagome met up with Sango on the school steps and waited for the bell to ring.

"Sango! What the hell do you think you're doing, talking to that nobody! " Kikyo whispered furiously. "I can't believe this!"

"You can't believe this! I had to stick up with your whiny ass for TWO years! Well you know what Kikyo? I'm done with dealing with your shit," Sango said. "Beating kids up, just because you don't like them, or because they talked back to you. You made me ignore people who I might have wanted to be friends with, and for what in return? NOTHING! You can tell people that I don't have money, or parents, because I'm done with you."

"It's like that, huh? Fine then Sango, be the bitch you are, I was tired of your shit anyway," Kikyo said, walking away.

"Alright Sango! That's my girl," Kagome exclaimed, hugging Sango.

The girls sat back on the steps and chatted away happily. Kagome suddenly took her hood down and sighed. Sango looked at her curiously.

"Hey, a girl's gotta breathe some fresh air one in a while," Kagome laughed.

"Kagome!" A voice shouted excitedly.

At the sound of her name, Kagome turned her head and searched for the owner of the voice.

"It is you! Hey Kags! Remember me?" A body came in her line of vision.

Instantly, she stood up, hugged the intruder, and hooked her legs around his waist, her eyes shining happily.

"It's been so long, almost three years," she said with content.

* * *

Well, that's the end for now… thanks for waiting patiently… this was supposed to come out a few days ago… I've been so busy with helping my mom get ready for the New Years Eve party… I haven't had enough time to get this typed and posted… so thanks!

Next chapter: Find out who the person is… Inu sees Kag hugging the "intruder" and see what happens!

Review! (If you want to) Please

mitsukai

p.s. read my profile… I got new story ideas and I wanted some input… thank you!


	4. Author's Note

A/N: Hello readers… I decided to put this story on hold for a bit because of many problems…

First is school… I live in Texas so therefore the TAKS test is coming up soon… teachers are packing down work on us at school and giving us even more for homework…

Second is the timing… I'm busy running errands for myself and my parents… doing chores and the like… I make time for hanging out with my friends during the weekend and during school breaks…

Third… I have no idea where I'm going with this story… but people seem to like it, so on the short break I'm taking, I'm going to be making changes in the chapters or changing them completely…

During the summer is when I'll most likely continue this story with more ideas or maybe after I take the TAKS test… I'll need to develop story outlines for my other stories so I'll be better prepared… I felt I was rushing myself trying to post this when I had nothing for future chapters… my writing has improved since I first published this story and I've been reading many authors' fan factions to see their writing style… also during the summer, my other stories will be coming out WITH a story outline!... thank you for taking time out of your day to read this notice…

Jen


	5. Another AN

You guys!! I'm SOO sorry for leaving you hanging but I won't be able to update until I get a new computer. This one I'm using is my sisters and I'm not even supposed to be on it right now. Alright, so here's the deal.

My computer basically died on me. It's partly my fault, I know, because I'm the one that caused it. I let my anger get the best of me, and this is the result.

The chapters I was working on didn't come out too good and I was wondering if anyone would like to continue the story for me.

1. If you want to do this, here are the guidelines:

2. You have to be a known writer with a story that has at least 50-75 reviews

3. Create a storyboard or outline of where you think or want the story should/to go.

4. You MUST send the chapter you intend to post to ME first.

5. I will be the one posting the chapters, but I will be SURE to give you all the credit.

If need be, you can finish the story for me.

If you're interested and can follow these guidelines, then please send the chapter to continue my story to my e-mail address. It can be found in my user profile or you can right it down from here.

babyshortcake310 hotmail. com

Thank you for taking your time out to read this and I'm quite sorry for disappointing anyone who thought that this was an update. Please consider this offer if you're reading this.


End file.
